I CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU
by dia.redvelvet92
Summary: ((Chap 2)) Kris itu tampan. Luhan itu cantik. Bukankah akan cocok jika mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih? Tapi bisakah mereka masih saling percaya jika cinta mereka di uji? KRISHAN, KRISTAO, GS, RnR
1. CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU

CAN'T STOP LOVING YOU

.

.

PAIR : KRIS-HAN, TAO-RIS,  
CAST :  
-KRIS  
-LUHAN  
-TAO  
-SEHUN  
-TAEYONG

.

.

Gak suka pair, jangan baca  
GS, typo bertaburan, author sedeng, judul agak gak nyambung

.

Cerita ini asli milik saya. Cast nya aja yang minjem  
.

.

Kris itu tampan.  
Satu kalimat yang menggambarkan segala kelebihan seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan Wu-Corp yang di segani. Mulai dari rambutnya yang berwarna gold. Wajah tampannya yang tanpa cela meskipun selalu memancarkan aura dingin yang membekukan. Tubuh tinggi ber-abs. Tatapan tajam penuh karisma, kehidupan mewah bergelimang harta. Sudah tampan, cerdas, kaya. Coba katakan siapa yang bisa menolak segala pesona yang dimilikinya. Sudah pasti akan membuat semua yeoja rela menyerahkan semua yang berharga hanya untuk dapat berdekatan dengannya.

Luhan itu cantik.  
Meskipun dia terlahir sebagai wanita ataupun pria, tak akan mengurangi kecantikan alami yang melekat padanya. Dengan senyum hangatnya, tatapan ramahnya, juga segala kepolosan yang jadi ciri khasnya. Mampu meluluhkan hati siapapun yang mengenalnya.

Jika Kris dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih, bukankah mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang sangat serasi. Tapi memang itulah masalahnya. Mereka memang saling mengenal dengan baik. Hubungan mereka juga sangat dekat. Terlampau dekat malahan. Tapi itu hanya di antara mereka saja.

Mengapa begitu?

Bagaikan bumi dan langit, karena nyatanya perasaan yang mereka miliki terhalang oleh latar belakang keluarga dan segudang alasan yang selalu ada untuk memisahkan mereka.

Kris, dengan segala kekayaan dan latar belakang keluarga berada justru telah merenggut segala kebahagiannya. Dia di jodohkan dengan anak gadis seorang pemilik perusahaan yang juga kaya raya demi menjalin kerjasama untuk kepentingan perusahaan. Kris tak bisa berbuat apapun karena mereka memegang kunci mati seorang pewaris perusahaan. Bukan kekayaannya, tapi masa depan dan gadis yang sangat di cintainya.

"Lu, ayo kita menikah" Ajak Kris disela kegiatannya berbaring di taman dekat flat Luhan menatap bintang

"Ne?" Luhan yang kala itu juga sedang berbaring berbantalkan lengan Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menoleh ke arah pria itu dengan alis yang terangkat.

"Kita akan menikah dan pergi jauh dari kota ini. Kita bertiga, kau, Taeyong, dan aku akan hidup bahagia di suatu tempat. Tanpa mengkhawatirkan akan ada yang tersakiti, tanpa ada paksaan orang lain dan tanpa takut ada yang mengawasi kita" Jelasnya masih tak beralih menatap bintang. Luhan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Kris. Menatapi wajah kekasihnya yang masih tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan kosong kali ini.

"Kris" Gumamnya

"Hmm" Suara Kris sangat lirih meskipun Luhan masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Akankan semua baik-baik saja jika kita tetap bersama? Kau tau, aku bukanlah wanita yang bisa mereka harapkan. Aku tak memiliki semua kriteria yang mereka tetapkan untuk dapat menjadi wanita pendampingmu. Kita berbeda, Kris. Sangat. Kurasa mereka tak akan menyukaiku" Perhatian Kris kini beralih pada Luhan sepenuhnya. Terdengar putus asa pada setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Luhan. Karena memang itu kenyataannya. Kesederhaan yang Luhan miliki menjadi jurang pembatas hubungannya dengan Kris saat ini.

Kris mengikuti posisi duduk Luhan dan menatap lekat kedua manik hitam Luhan yang kini jernih berair. Menangkup wajah luhan dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?" Kris bertanya lembut. Dan hanya di angguki dua kali oleh Luhan. "Semua akan baik jika kita masih saling percaya Luhan. Kau tak perlu memikirkan hal yang tak perlu dikhawatirkan, rite" Luhan tersenyum saat genangan di pelupuk matanya tumpah. Dan sedetik kemudian menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya dengan kedua punggung tangannya sendiri saat Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

Perlahan Kris mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Luhan. Menepis jarak di antara mereka. Mengundang bibirnya dan Luhan dalam peraduan. Keduanya saling mengulum dan melumat lembut. Hingga Kris memundurkan kepalanya untuk memberi kesempatan Luhan mengisi pasokan oksigennya.

Tak ayal kegiatan mereka menyisakan rona merah di pipi Luhan. Tatapannya juga sayu ketika kedua manik kembar mereka bertemu. Kris suka memandangi Luhan saat itu.

"Terima kasih, Kris" Gumam Luhan masih dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Untuk?" Kris ingin tahu

"Semuanya. Taeyong dan aku, tak akan mungkin bisa menjalani hidup semudah ini tanpamu" Ibu jari mungil Luhan mengusap lembut rahang tegas Kris

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, Deer" Kris meraih jemari lentik Luhan dan mengecupnya lembut. Membuat rona di pipi Luhan semakin membara. Kembali Kris merapatkan tubuhnya, bergerak meraih bibir Luhan. Mereka kembali beradu kecupan lembut yang menghangatkan keduanya di malam yang dingin sebelum mengatakan sebuah kata. "Saranghae"

.

Luhan, gadis polos yang terlahir dari keluarga sederhana dan tak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi satu-satu nya gadis yang di cintai seorang pangeran di kehidupan nyata seperti Kris Wu. Ya, dialah alasan mengapa Kris mau melakukan semua skenario yang sudah di rancang oleh keluarganya ini. Kris bisa saja menanggalkan semua yang dia miliki dan membawa Luhan pergi untuk hidup bahagia dengannya. Namun kuluarga Wu tak sebodoh itu, mereka justru menggunakan Luhan agar Kris mau menuruti segala keinginan keluarga Wu. Mulai dari memimpin perusahaan, menikahi gadis yang tak di cintainya, hidup seperti seorang pecundang karena semua yang dia lakukan tak seperti yang di kehendakinya. Naif memang, namun jika Kris membangkang, Tuan besar Wu tak akan segan-segan menyuruh _bodyguard_ nya untuk menyakiti Luhan dan adiknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang Luhan miliki.

Seperti malam itu, malam dimana mereka bertiga sedang makan malam di flat sederhana milik Luhan. Kris dan Taeyong sedang saling beradu argumen untuk memenangkan sebuah takoyaki yang tersisa di piring. Dan Luhan yang hanya tertarik untuk menjadi penonton setia adu mulut kedua lelaki yang dicintainya. Dia menyukai kedekatan kedua lelaki itu. Karena sejenak dia bisa melupakan segala penderitaan yang dia sembunyikan. Seolah Luhan merasakan kembali kehangatan sebuah keluarga yang dia rindukan. Namun kehangatan itu harus terusik ketika suara bel tiba-tiba berbunyi. Luhan bergerak kearah ruang tamu. Menilik siapa yang ingin bertamu di jam makan malam. Luhan sedikit tercekat setelah membuka pintu. Tanpa menyadari tubuh mungilnya telah mundur beberapa langkah ketika melihat siapa tamu yang mampir ke flat sederhananya. Beberapa pria berjas hitam dan memakai kaca mata senada. Masuk dengan langkah waspada. Salah satunya yang berpakaian paling mencolok, melepas kacamatanya. Pandangannya menyapu keseluruh sudut flat yang sedikit sempit. Kemudian fokus pada Luhan.

"Dimana tuan muda?" Tanyanya dengan nada menyelidik.

Tubuh Luhan menegang. Bibirnya membeku. Mencoba tetap terlihat tegar meski usahanya sia-sia

"Siapa yang datang...Noona..." Mendengar pertanyaan yang menggantung, Luhan segera menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati adiknya ikut terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa tamu yang datang. Namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali bertanya lantang "Kalian lagi. Mau apa kalian kesini?"

Pria mencolok itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Taeyong yang sudah berdiri tegak di samping Luhan.

"Jadi kau adik wanita ini?" Tanya pria itu menunjuk Luhan yang bergetar ketakutan

"Ada apa?" Rahang Kris mengeras seketika itu saat tau siapa yang bertamu tanpa di undang di flat kekasihnya. Lantas ia mencoba sesantai mungkin. Meraih Luhan dalam pelukannya yang membeku ketakutan di tempatnya berdiri dengan lengan kanannya.

"Dia adalah pria yang mencoba menyakiti noonaku, hyung. Dan membuatku menerima ini." Taeyong menunjuk gibs di pergelangan kirinya. Kris menatap nanar luka yang di miliki Taeyong, tanpa bisa berbuat apapun untuk membela keluarga ini. Diam-diam tangan kirinya yang bebas mengepal kuat. Menahan amarah.

"Kalian kemari mau mencoba menyakiti noona ku lagi? Langkahi dulu mayat ku" tantang Taeyong. Dia memang masih bersatus siswa menengah, tapi memiliki keberanian yang mengaggumkan.

PLAK.. BRUGH!

Secepat kilat mereka mengunci kedua lengan Taeyong dan menghujaninya pukukan di sekitar kepala..

"Taeyong" Luhan menjerit tertahan di pelukan Kris. Ketakutan dan tak tega melihat adik satu-satunya disiksa oleh orang yang sama sekali tak dikenalinya. Perlahan Kris melepaskan dirinya dari Luhan. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari gadis bermata rusa itu. Wajah Kris sangat mengerikan. Matanya nyalang penuh amarah.

"Hentikan!" Seketika kegiatan pria berjas hitam yang menyiksa Taeyong berhenti

"Aku akan ikut kalian, tapi lepaskan mereka." Perintah Kris dan langsung dipatuhi para pria berbadan kekar. Salah satunya mendorong Taeyong hingga terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Aku akan segera membuat perjanjian dengan _pria_ _itu_ dan memastikan kalian tak percaya menerima akibatnya karena berani menyentuh mereka lagi" Kris berbicara lantang hingga para pria berjas hitam itu menunduk patuh.

"Kris," Lirih Luhan tertelan. Menggeleng pelan menatap Kris. Jemari mungilnya bergetar menggenggam lengan orang yang dikasihinya. Membuat Kris memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dan membukanya kembali sebelum meraih Luhan dalam erat pelukannya. Kris bisa merasakan ketakutan Luhan. Seolah tau yang akan Kris lakukan akan membuat mereka terpisah. Luhan tak ingin kehilangan Kris. Tidak untuk sedetikpun.

Namun pada kenyataanya itulah yang terjadi. Kris melepas pelukannya dan menyejajarkan tatapannya pada Luhan. Kedua tangan besarnya menangkup wajah Luhan. Ibu jarinya menyapu air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja" Ujarnya menenangkan. Tapi sama sekali tak membuat Luhan tenang. Hingga satu kecupan basah mendarat di keningnya. Sebelum Kris melangkah menghampiri Taeyong.

"Jaga noonamu dengan baik. Aku titipkan wanitaku padamu" Kris mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan menepuk pundak Taeyong. Dan bagaikan tersengat listrik ribuan volt. Luhan roboh dari pertahanannya. Terduduk lemas di lantai, walau Taeyong segera merengkuhnya.

"Kris, ku mohon... Kris.." Raung Luhan saat melihat Kris bergerak menjauh di ikuti para pria berjas hitam.

"Kriiiisss!" Luhan masih berusaha memanggil namanya dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki. Namun Kris tetap tak menghentikan langkahnya ataupun menoleh pada Luhan. Dia tetap pergi.

Dan tak kembali.

Itulah saat terakhir Kris menatap wajah Luhan secara langsung. Sebelum benar-benar membuat perjanjian yang benar-benar memberatkannya. Bersama Tuan Wu yang Kris sebut dengan 'pria itu' adalah _daddy_ nya sendiri.

Jika saja Kris bisa memutar waktu, dia akan lebih memilih dilahirkan oleh sepasang keluarga sederhana. Itu justru akan membuatnya lebih baik. Mungkin.

.

.

.

"Kris, kau tak makan?"

Suara lembut itu berasal dari seorang wanita cantik dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya, Tao. Istri sah Kris Wu yang sama sekali tak dicintainya. Meski usia pernikahan mereka sudah menginjak setahun.

Kris tak bergeming dan tetap fokus di balik laptop nya yang menyala. Tangannya masih lincah mengetik seperti tak ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya. Seperti tak kenal waktu, Kris tetap bertahan di meja kerja kamarnya hingga selarut ini.

"Kris, sejak kemarin kau tak mengisi perutmu sama sekali. Dan aku dengar dari Jongdae Oppa, saat di kantorpun kau menghabiskan waktumu di ruangan. Jangan terlalu keras dengan hidupmu, tubuhmu juga perlu istirahat dan asupan makanan. Bagaimana nanti kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan tubuhmu.."

"Bukankah ini yang mereka mau" Potong Kris dengan nada dingin dan tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya. Membuat Tao menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Hening

Keduanya terjebak dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sekeras apapun usaha Kris dengan menyibukan dirinya mengurusi perasahaan, bayangan masa lalunya tetap datang seperti sedang memutar film. Dan Kris tak dapat menghentikannya. Sedangkan Tao, gadis cantik bertubuh menjulang hampir menyamai tinggi Kris ini harus menelan pil pahit dalam rumah tangganya. Kenyataan bahwa Kris tak mencintainya memang tak bisa di sangkali.

"Pergilah."

Bagaikan sebuah ultimatum, Tao segera mengangkat kakinya keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Kris yang mematung dalam kesendiriannya. Bahkan jari panjangnya berhenti mengetik. Pandangannya kosong. Walau sedetik kemudian semua kembali normal. Berusaha fokus kembali pada layar laptopnya.

Kriet..

Suara pintu kembali terbuka. Kris tau siapa yang kembali menghampirinya. Meski matanya masih fokus pada layar laptopnya.

"Aku tau perusahaan selalu menyulitkanmu. Hingga kau harus mengorbankan seluruh waktumu untuk mengurusinya. Tapi tetap kesehatanmu yang terpenting" Tao meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk sup, segelas besar air putih dan secangkir kopi panas di meja.  
Kemudian kembali meninggalkan ruangan Kris tanpa suara. Kris tertegun menatap nampan yang di tinggalkan Tao di samping laptopnya. Kris tak bisa berhenti menatapnya meski dia juga tak tertarik untuk mencicipinya.

Ini bukan hal baru baginya. Tao memang selalu berusaha menjadi seorang wanita yang sempurna bagi Kris. Dia tak pernah lelah atau mengeluh sedikitpun atas segala perlakuan dingin Kris padanya. Dia tak menyerah meski Kris tak pernah mau melihatnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Kris tau betul apa yang wanita itu lakukan untuknya. Kris hanya sedang benar-benar tak ingin siapapun mengusik hatinya yang tak pernah bisa lepas dari nama seorang gadis yang tulus di cintainya. Tak ingin ada nama lain lagi. Hanya Luhan. LUHAN.

Kris mulai jengah. Dia bangkit dari kursi kerjanya. Meraih mantel dan memasukkan ponsel dan dompetnya kedalam saku celananya. Berjalan melewati kamarnya dengan tempo cepat tanpa menghiraukan sepasang auburn yang menatapnya sendu.  
.

.

Siang itu Tao memasuki sebuah kedai kopi yang cukup terkenal dan ramai di kunjungi masyarakat sekitar. Dia berjalan dengan tempo yang sedikit cepat. Dan langsung menuju meja paling sudut saat seseorang berkulit kelewat putih melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan senyuman memikat andalannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat" ucap Tao dingin tanpa ekspresi yang berarti saat menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi depan pria putih itu.

"Aku juga baru sampai." Ujarnya santai "Wajahmu terlihat letih sekali. Apa kau baru saja menyelesaikan satu putaran permainan kasar dengan naga tonggos itu?" Pria pucat itu terkekeh di sela kalimat frontalnya. Membuat mata Tao menyalak tajam menatapnya

"Hey, aku bercanda. Aku tahu kau menjaga dirimu dengan baik hingga saat ini. Tapi sungguh saat ini kau terlihat kurang baik, peach. Are you okay?" Tanya Sehun, si pria kelewat putih itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku baik" Sehun tau jika Tao sedang berbohong. Tapi pria pucat itu memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya atau pertemuan dengan sang mantan kekasih akan berakhir dengan perdebatan.

Mantan kekasih? Ah, atau lebih tepat disebut kekasihnya. Mereka belum mengatakan perpisahan bukan.

"Kau mau pesan sesuatu?" Sehun mendominasi dengan memilihkan menu kopi untuknya dan Tao. Lalu berujar pada waiters yang berdiri di sampingnya "Ah, bawakan kami secangkir espresso macchiato dan.. cappuccino"

Sehun menyelipkan senyuman mahalnya sebelum waiters itu mengangguk patuh dan pergi dengan pipi merona.

"Jadi kau sudah memutuskannya?" Tiba-tiba suara Sehun berubah serius tidak lagi manis seperti tadi. Membuat Tao sedikit tersentak.

"Aku harap kau tak lupa pada janji yang telah kita sepakati. Dan perasaanmu pada naga kutub yang berpura-pura menjadi suamimu genap setahun ini, juga tak berubah. Benar?" Ungkap Sehun dengan seringaian tipis di bibirnya.

Suasana berubah mendebarkan di terik siang begini. Dan kedua bibir itu masih saling bungkam. Hening. Hingga waiters datang kembali untuk mengantarkan dua cangkir kopi pesanan mereka. Dan kemudian pergi setelah memberi senyuman menggoda pada Sehun. Ya. Wajah Sehun memamg sangat mempesona, tapi itu untuk wanita di luar sana. Bukan Tao.

"Tao.." Desak Sehun mulai jengah.

"Aku sudah putuskan" Satu kalimat keluar dari bibir curve Tao. Tak elak membuat senyum Sehun mengembang.

"Aku tahu kau akan mengatakannya. Kau tahu kita takkan terpisahkan. Aku tau kau akan kembali padaku.."

"Tinggalkan aku!" Bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Kalimat itu meluncur dengan mulus dari mulut Tao dan menghantan hati Sehun.

"Ne?" Seketika senyum tipis di bibir Sehun hilang.

"Tinggalkan dan lupakan aku, Sehun" Tao mengulangi kalimatnya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tao kau dalam keadaan tak baik. Pikiranmu terlalu..."

"Aku baik dan aku sadar. Aku tahu Kris memang tak pernah mencintaiku. Aku tak keberatan itu akan berlaku selamanya. Hidup bersamanya dan dapat melakukan apapun untuknya saja sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku" Potong Tao dengan nada lembut tanpa menatap kedua manik kembar Sehun yang masih menatapnya skeptis

Sehun menarik rambutnya kebelakang dan meremasnya kuat. "Ini mustahil, Tao. Katakan jika kau sedang bercanda saat ini. Kau tak akan meninggalkan ku, Tao. Katakan kau tak mungkin mencintainya."

"Aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai seorang Kris. Saat ini, hanya dia yang terpenting. Dia menyelamatkanku."

"Bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkanmu?" Sehun menatap nyalang pada Tao dengan nada sinis.

Tao memejamkan matanya sejenak seolah merasakan kesakitan yang mendalam. Kemudian membuka matanya kembali dan menatap tajam kearah Sehun. "Tidak! Aku sangat mempercayai suami ku"

"Kau bisa mengakhirinya sekarang . Tinggalkan pria bodoh yang tak bisa melihat ketulusan cintamu dan memulai hidup bahagia denganku" Sehun masih berusaha.

"Terimalah kenyataan dan mulailah membuka hatimu untuk gadis lain, Sehun" Ucap Tao tegas. Nadanya naik satu oktaf.

"Kenyataan lain adalah Kris tidak pernah mencintaimu"

"Aku tahu dan aku tak mempermasalahkannya"

"Huang Zitao" Rahang Sehun menegas. Matanya sarak akan kemarahan.

"Panggil aku Wu Zitao, aku resmi dipersunting Kris Wu setahun lalu. Dan saat ini aku masih menjadi istri sahnya. Sekarang giliranmu untuk mencari seorang pendamping yang pantas denganmu Oh Sehun."

Tao mengakhiri perbincangan dan segera beranjak dari kursinya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terlihat menyedihkan. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Bukan ini yang di harapkan Oh Sehun di pertemuan kembali dengan kekasihnya. Seharusnya hari ini adalah awal kembalinya hubungan Tao dan Sehun sesuai kesepakatan mereka saat Tao hendak menikah dengan Kris. Bukan malah akhir dari semua kisah cintanya.  
.

.

Tao masih terisak tanpa suara ketika kakinya tak mampu lagi melangkah membawa tubuhnya menjauh dari keberadaan Sehun yang kacau di kedai kopi tadi. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah kursi panjang di pinggiran taman yang sedikit sepi karena mendung semakin menebal. Tangisannya kembali pecah saat mengingat ucapan Sehun yang tak sepenuhnya salah.

Kris memang tak pernah mencintainya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertahan lama pada orang yang tak bahkan tak pernah mau menatapnya lebih dari tiga detik? Haruskah Tao memutar langkahnya dan membenarkan ucapan Sehun? Haruskah dia menyerah saat ini? Haruskah dia kembali mengulang masa lalunya? Tao tak tau lagi harus berbuat apa kali ini. Harusnya dia tak memenuhi undangan Sehun dan membiarkan pria pucat itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Tapi dia tak akan lebih tenang jika tak segera menyelesaikan hubungannya yang sempat menggantung karena pernikahan yang tak pernah diinginkan suaminya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dia tak peduli pandangan aneh para pengunjung taman yang melintas di sekitarnya. Dia tak peduli apa-apa lagi saat ini.

"Jika kau bimbang atas segala pilihan di depanmu, maka bertahanlah"

Tao menghentikan tangisnya dan menoleh ke samping.

"Menangis terlalu lama akan membuat mata cantikmu bengkak nona. Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku jika kita tetap percaya akan satu hal, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut brunette panjang. Dengan mata cantik secantik mata rusa. Tersenyum lembut padanya. Tao baru menyadari jika tangan gadis itu mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Jika kau membutuhkan teman untuk menumpahkan segala kepenatanmu, dengan senang hati aku akan mendengarkanmu." Ujarnya lembut masih dengan senyuman manisnya

Tao masih terisak setengah waspada dan bingung. Namun akhirnya ia menerima sapu tangan yang di ulurkan gadis itu dan mengusap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata.

"Aku selalu ada disini saat siang hingga sore untuk berjualan bubble tea. Flat ku juga tak jauh dari sini. Ada di ujung jalan sana." Gadis itu menunjuk arah depannya dengan telunjuknya dengan antusias.

"Ah.. boleh ku tau namamu?" Gadis itu tetap tersenyum. Mata rusanya berkilat ceria.

"Tao" Gumam Tao sedikit ragu tapi mulai tenang dan melupakan tangisnya. Wajah ceria dan mata cantik gadis itu telah mengalihkan perhatian Tao. Mungkin juga karena mereka seumuran, sehingga Tao merasa tak terlalu canggung.

"Baik Tao-ya. Mari kita berteman. Ah aku lupa belum menyebutkan namaku" Gadis itu menepuk dahinya pelan. Sedang Tao hanya mengerjabkan menatapnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Lu-han. Luhan"

 _ **Tbc**_

.

.

.

 _ **maafkan kesalahan saya.  
**_ _ **karena publish story macem ni.  
**_ ** _dan Kim Yuta jangan kecewa plis._**  
 _ **JAngan lupa RnR**_  
 _ **pai pai**_


	2. SORRY, I LOVE YOU

**SORRY, I LOVE YOU**

.

.

* * *

PAIR : KRIS-HAN, TAO-RIS, HUNHAN?  
CAST :  
-KRIS WU  
-LUHAN  
-HUANG ZITAO - TAO WU  
-OH SEHUN  
-TAEYONG

.

.

Gak suka pair, jangan baca

.  
GS, typo bertaburan, author GALAU, judul agak gak nyambung

.

Cerita ini asli milik saya. Cast nya aja yang minjem  
.

.

^ ^ happy reading ^ ^

* * *

::PREV STORY::

"Aku selalu ada disini saat siang hingga sore untuk berjualan bubble tea. Flat ku juga tak jauh dari sini. Ada di ujung jalan sana." Gadis itu menunjuk arah depannya dengan telunjuknya dengan antusias.

"Ah.. boleh ku tau namamu?" Gadis itu tetap tersenyum. Mata rusanya berkilat ceria.

"Tao" Gumam Tao sedikit ragu tapi mulai tenang dan melupakan tangisnya. Wajah ceria dan mata cantik gadis itu telah mengalihkan perhatian Tao. Mungkin juga karena mereka seumuran, sehingga Tao merasa tak terlalu canggung.

"Baik Tao-ya. Mari kita berteman. Ah aku lupa belum menyebutkan namaku" Gadis itu menepuk dahinya pelan. Sedang Tao hanya mengerjabkan menatapnya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Lu-han. Luhan"

* * *

.

.

"Ya tuhan, Kris.. ada apa dengannya, Jongin?." Tao panik mendapati suaminya yang pulang dengan keadaan kacau dan sopir pribadinya -Jongin- yang memapahnya berjalan. Bau alkohol juga menguar kuat dari tubuh Kris.

"Maafkan aku nyonya, aku tak bisa mencegah tuan menghabiskan tiga botol anggur"

"Aku akan membantunya masuk ke kamar. Tinggalkan saja kami." Tao mengambil alih pundak Kris dari Jongin dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Sedikit kesulitan karena tubuh Tao tak lebih besar dari Kris. Dan keadaannya yang mabuk berat menyulitkannya berjalan.  
Tao hampir saja terjatuh saat membaringkan tubuh Kris di atas ranjang. Entah sadar atau tidak, lengan Kris lah yang menahan tubuh Tao hingga urung menyentuh lantai. Namun justru bertahan di pelukan Kris.

"Kris.." Tao gelisah, mencoba bergerak dan melepaskan dirinya dari lengan Kris.

"Ku mohon. Tetaplah disini. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku.. aku sakit.." Kris meracau dengan mata terpejam.

"Mana yang sakit, Kris. Katakan padaku. Aku akan..."

"Ku mohon. Jangan pergi" Kris masih terpejam saat memeluk Tao semakin erat.

Entah Tao sedang memiliki dewi fortuna atau apa saat ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Tao merasa lega karena Kris sudah mau berdekatan dengannya. Tao tak peduli itu pengaruh alkohol atau bukan. Dia hanya terlalu bahagia karena Tuhan memberinya kesempatan untuk menunaikan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri sejati. Ya. Tao melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya setelah usia pernikannya menginjak satu tahun. Mereka sudah melakukannya.

.

"Tao-ya. Kau melamun?" Tao tercekat saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Senyum merekah di bibir curve-nya saat gadis bermata rusa yang dia temui di taman beberapa bulan lalu tengah duduk di depannya.

"Ti..tidak Luhan-ah" Sergah Tao

"Bagaimana dengan kesehatannya? Kau tak mual-mual lagi? Sudah ke dokter?" Luhan bertanya bertubi-tubi saat meletakkan segelas susu pesanan Tao di meja.

Tao tersenyum lagi. "Dia baik dan sejak beberapa hari lalu aku tak merasakan mual lagi Luhan-ah. Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan Junmyeon euisa hari ini, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menemaniku?" Mata Tao meneduh. Berubah seperti mata anak kecil yang merengek minta di belikan permen.

"Tentu saja Tao-ya. Aku akan sangat senang bisa menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahui keadaan janinmu" Seperti biasa mata Luhan berkilat ceria "Tapi apa kau sudah membagi kabar gembira ini dengan suami mu? Ini sudah berjalan dua bulan, benar?"

Tao terhenyak mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut Luhan. Itulah masalahnya. Bagaimana cara Tao membagi kabar ini pada Kris. Bahkan sejak kejadian malam itu hubungan mereka kembali dingin seperti biasa.

"Tao-ya"

Tao hanya menggeleng pelan dalam tatapan kosongnya.

"Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Luhan pelan dan sangat hati-hati. Tao menyadari Luhan sedang mencemaskannya, seulas senyum kembali merekah di bibir Tao meski tatapanya masih sendu.

"Segeralah katakan padanya. Karena tak akan ada yang menandingi kebahagiaan seorang pria yang akan segera menjadi ayah di masa hidupnya"

DEG!

 _Apakah ini adalah kabar yang baik bagi Kris? Apakah dia juga akan bahagia mendengarnya? Apakah cara ini bisa membuat Kris tidak lagi bersikap dingin?_

"Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasinya, beberapa minggu terakhir dia terlihat sangat sibuk. Tapi aku akan segera memberitahunya saat pulang nanti" Akhirnya kalimat yang sarat akan keraguan keluar dari bibir curve Tao, dia bisa merasakan tangan mungil Luhan mengelus pundak kirinya.

.

.

Tao turun dari BMW X4 putih-nya dengan sangat hati-hati setelah Park Jungsoo -supir pribadinya membuka pintu penumpang.

"Jungsoo, tolong jangan bilang apapun pada Kris mengenai hal ini" Ujar Tao pelan pada sopir pribadinya

"Baik nyonya" Jungsoo menunduk sejenak sebelum menutup kembali pintu mobil dan beringsut ke bagasi mobil untuk mengambil beberapa papper bag milik nyonya mudanya itu.

Setelah selesai memeriksakan kandungannya dan mengantar Luhan pulang ke flatnya, Tao memang menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke butik langganannya, membeli beberapa potong baju karena berat badannya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai bertambah. Tentu saja, Tao sedang mengandung saat ini. Demi memenuhi nutrisi janinnya, dia melakukan apapun tanpa memikirkan penampilannya akan sedikit berbeda.

"Kau terlihat lebih segar dengan ukuran tubuh yang sedikit berisi, Tao"

Suara berat yang sangat Tao kenal sedikit mebuatnya terkejut. Namun senyumnya kemudian mengemembang saat sosok tersebut bangkit dari posisi duduk nyamannya di sofa dan tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Daddy.." Tao sedikit berlari saat akan menghambur ke pelukan hangat sang mertua yang sudah dia anggap seperti orang tuanya sendiri.

"Jangan berlari seperti itu. Kau tak di izinkan membahayakan janin yang ada dalam perutmu" Sosok yang Tao sebut sebagai 'Kris senior' itu memperingatkan dengan wajah serius yang dibuat-buat.

Tubuh Tao menegang. Tak seorangpun keluarganya yang tahu jika dirinya tengah berbadan dua saat ini. Termasuk orang tua kandungnya. Bukannya Tao tak ingin membagi kabar ini pada siapapun, wanita cantik bermata panda itu hanya terlalu cemas memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi Kris dan kelanjutan rumah tangganya jika berita ini menyebar nantinya.

"Ba..bagaimana daddy tau?" Tao sedikit terbata. Perlahan dia menjauhkan dirinya dari lengan Zhoumi, mertuanya. Menyembunyikan tatapan cemasnya jika saja sang mertua tau apa yang terjadi selama ini di kehidupan rumah tangganya.

"Kau benar-benar tak menganggap daddy sebagai orang tuamu? Sadarkah kau telah menyakiti hati daddymu ini, Tao" Zhoumi masih memepertahankan ekspresi marah yang di buat-buat.

"Bukan seperti itu daddy"

"Sudahlah Tao, tak penting daddy tahu dari mana. Daddy senang karena kau sudah berhasil membuat Kris sadar dan memenuhi kewajibannya. Terima kasih Tao." Kali ini Zhoumi tersenyum tulus saat mengelus pipi menantu yang sudah dia anggap sebagai putrinya sendiri.

DEG!

 _Bisakah? Bisakah kalimat itu berubah nyata? Bisakah Kris sadar jika ada sosok wanita yang selalu berdiri di sampingnya?_

Tao kembali terhenyak saat kalimat yang berlawanan dengan kenyataan itu kembali di perdengarkan di telinganya.

"Berapa usia kandungannya?" Suara berat Zhoumi sedikit membuat Tao terjengkat, tapi untung saja sang mertua tak menyadari hal itu

"Sebelas minggu" Jawabnya mencoba agar terdengar tenang "Daddy tumben sekali datang kemari di jam kerja seperti ini? Daddy sudah makan?"

"Apa kau melarang daddymu berkunjung di kediamanmu?" Zhoumi berujar sambil meraih sebuah benda pipih dari saku celananya.

"Daddy tau bukan seperti itu maksudku. Aku hanya sedikit bingung. Biasanya daddy akan bilang dulu jika ingin mampir kemari. Jadi aku bisa memasakkan sesuatu untuk Daddy" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, kebiasaannya merajuk manja memang tak pernah hilang dari dulu.

"Sebenarnya daddy baru saja bertemu dengan teman lama daddy di restoran dekat sini. Kebetulan adik teman lama daddy adalah seorang dokter yang memeriksa kandunganmu" Zhoumi berujar di sela-sela kegiatannya mendial sesuatu di ponsel pintarnya.

"Jadi Junmyeon euisa yang memberitahu Daddy?" Zhoumi menggeleng, kemudian menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan tersenyum tipis pada putri menantunya.

"Choi Shiwon, pemilik rumah sakit tempat adiknya bekerja. Dia sering melihatmu di sana. Dengan intensitas kunjungan sebanyak itu, sudah pasti akan meyakinkan seseorang jika kau sedang memeriksakan kandunganmu" Zhoumi kembali fokus pada ponsel pintarnya saat Tao menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa Kris selalu seperti ini?"

"Ne?"

"Seharusnya dia sudah di rumah, jam kerjanya sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu" Ujar Zhoumi saat menghentikannya kegiatannya dan menilik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelengan tangan kirinya.

Tao reflek menengok pada sebuah jam dinding antik besar yang tertanggal rapi di dinding tinggi ruang tamu. Benar, ini sudah lewat setengah jam dari jadwal pulangnya. Dan seperti biasa, Kris selalu akan pulang terlambat.

"Ah, tadi aku memintanya untuk mampir ke suatu tempat dulu daddy, jika aku tahu daddy akan datang, aku tak akan membuatnya pulang terlambat" Kentara sekali jika Tao memaksakan senyumnya.

"Kau tak perlu selalu menutupi kesalahannya, Tao. Sesekali dia harus di beri pelajaran agar dia sadar dimana posisinya sekarang" Wajah Zhoumi datar, tapi mata dan suaranya tak bisa menutupi jika dia sedang geram saat ini. Sama seperti Kris, putra semata wayangnya.

"A..a..aku bersungguh-sungguh daddy. Ini salahku. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan membuat _samgyetang_ kesukaan daddy. Tunggulah sebentar" Tao baru saja akan beringsut saat tangan besar Zhoumi menahan pundaknya.

"Masaknya lain kali saja, daddy ada janji dengan klien sebentar lagi. Jaga kesehatanmu dan janinmu. Selalu kabari daddy jika terjadi sesuatu." Zhoumi mengecup kening Tao sekilas sebelum beranjak menuju Hyundai Equus hitam yang tak di sadari Tao telah terparkir rapi di depan BMW X4 putih-nya.

"Apa daddy yakin tak ingin tinggal sedikit lebih lama lagi?" Nada Tao sedikit merengek saat supir pribadi Zhoumi hampir saja menutup pintu penumpang.

"Klien tak lebih penting dari putri daddy, tapi membatalkan janji dengan seseorang begitu saja juga bukanlah gaya daddy" Tao tersenyum lembut sambil melambaikan tangan

"Hati-hati di jalan daddy" Zhoumi mengangguk sekali sebelum mengisyaratkan Tao agar segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

Senyum lembut yang mengembang di wajah cantik Tao seketika meredup saat Hyundai Equus hitam yang membawa tuan besar wu tak lagi dapat dijangkau oleh mata sipitnya. Berganti tatapan sendu dan cemas yang selalu menghiasi wajah tirusnya. Dengan langkah gontai Tao beringsut memasuki rumah mewah yang di tinggalinya bersama Kris. Suasana yang baru saja terasa hangat, kini mendingin kembali.

Langkah Tao terhenti tepat di depan sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang tergeletak rapi di atas meja ruang tengah. Foto dimana dia dan Kris tengah memakai busana putih mewah khas pernikahan. Fokusnya tertuju pada satu titik. Bibir plum pria yang dinikahinya setahun lalu, tak sekalipun tersenyum walaupun tipis padanya. Bahkan saat pernikahan mereka berlangsung.

Setetes liquid bening mengalir mulus di pipi halus Tao, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tak tahu apa yang sedang dia tangisi. Buru-buru dia menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya. Terlebih saat dia mendengar suara mobil yang dia kenal tengah berhenti di depan rumahnya.

Baru saja dia akan beranjak dari posisinya, pintu utama sudah terbuka lebih dulu dan menampilkan sosok jangkung berwajah sempurna. Berjalan angkuh dengan tatapan dingin seperti biasa.

"Kau sudah pulang, Kris" Sapa Tao pada Kris yang masih terlihat lempeng seperti biasa.

"Baru saja daddy kemari, kalau saja kau datang sedikit lebih awal mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya." Celoteh Tao saat meraih tas Kris dengan lembut

"Kau mau ku buatkan kopi?" Tawar Tao yang belum juga menyerah.

Drrrt.. drrrt..drrrt

Kris meraih ponselnya yang bergetar, dengan santai menilik siapa yang menelponnya yang terpampang di layar ponsel pintarnya yang berkedip-kedip. Kedua alis tebalnya kemudian berkerut sebelum beringsut meninggalkan Tao dan mengusap panel hijau di layar ponselnya.

Sementara Tao yang masih harus melapangkan hatinya untuk terus bersabar menghadapi Kris yang belum mau menatapnya, kemudian memutuskan untuk beranjak ke kamar. Menyimpan tas kerja Kris di ruang kerjanya dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi suaminya. Dengan telaten dia melakukan hal itu setiap hari, namun seperti biasa Kris masih belum bisa melihat kearahnya, sekedar untuk tersenyum pada Tao pun belum sempat Kris lakukan.

BRAK!

Tao terlonjak saat dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan kasar. Kris yang masih dengan tatapan datarnya berjalan kearahnya meski aura hitam jelas menguar di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Kris.." Tao tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri pria dingin yang notabene adalah suaminya dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus takut

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Kris mengabaikan sapaan lembut Tao.

"Maksud.."

"Apa yang kau katakan pada daddy ku?" Potong Kris saat berdiri tepat di hapan Tao. Mata tajamnya berkilat marah meski wajahnya masih datar dan sulit ditebak

Tao mulai ketakutan saat ini. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil. Kedua bola matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Jawab aku!" Desak Kris masih dengan mode datarnya. Dan justru berdampak lebih buruk bagi Tao.

"A..aku mengandung.. anakmu, Kris... A...anak kita" Tao menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

JEDDAAR!

Bagai tersengat listrik ribuan volt, Kris tercekat. Seketika tubuhnya mematung di posisinya. Pandangannya kosong. Mulutnya terkunci rapat.

Tao melangkah terendap mendekati Kris dengan kondisi yang sama kacaunya. Bahkan kedua matanya memerah. Kedua pipinya juga basah karena air mata.

"Maafkan aku, Kris. Maafkan aku yang terlalu berharap kau mau menerima kehadiranku, mulai menatap ke arahku, dan mulai membuka hatimu untukku. Maafkan aku yang terlalu lemah hingga harus jatuh dalam pesonamu. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menghentikan perasaanku agar tak lancang menikmati sentuhanmu yang terlalu indah untuk ku hindari. Malam itu, Kris. Seharusnya aku bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri malam itu. Maafkan aku" Tao meraih bahu luas Kris, merengkuhnya erat dan menumpahkan air matanya di pundak tinggi itu.

"Maafkan aku telah lancang mencintaimu, Kris. Maafkan aku" Ucap Tao di sela isakan tangisnya.

Kris masih belum menunjukkan respon apapun. Masih diam mematung. Tatapannya masih kosong. Seolah otak cerdasnya berhenti berfungsi hingga belum benar-benar dapat mencerna kenyataan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sekuat mungkin Kris mempertahankan keyakinan yang selama ini dia genggam. Berusaha menjadikan nama Luhan tetap abadi di hatinya. Seperti sikap arogan dan angkuhnya yang dia jadikan senjata dari pertahanan hatinya yang tak rela membagi perasaan apapun pada orang lain. Dan tetap setia memuja satu nama. Luhan.

Namun Kris bukanlah orang jahat yang tega mencampakkan wanita yang tengah mengandung janin dari hasil perbuatannya yang bahkan dia lakukan di luar kesadarannya. Karena Tao bukanlah wanita asing baginya. Ya, mereka memang di jodohkan sejak kecil. Dan Kris tak bisa menuangkan pikiran buruk terhadap Tao meski hatinya pun tak bisa terbuka untuk wanita itu. Tapi kalau sudah seperti ini, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada keduanya?

Perlahan-lahan kedua tangan lemas Kris tergerak, terangkat, membalas rengkuhan Tao yang masih memperdengarkan isakan sendu. Dan sejujurnya tengah mengiris hati Kris.

 _Hati Kris?_

 _Mungkinkah Kris berniat untuk meruntuhkan benteng pertahanan hatinya?_

 _Akankah Kris membuka matanya dan mengakui keberadaan Tao?_

"TIDAK!" Kris menepis tangan Tao yang melingkar erat di pundaknya. Menghentikan isakan Tao yang kini menatapnya nanar dan terluka. Pria bersurai keemasan itu menolak membalas tatapan Tao dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya. Memalingkan muka serta tubuhnya. Bergerak menjauh dan meninggalkan tubuh Tao yang semakin lama semakin melemah. Hingga roboh dan tergolek lemas di karpet bulu yang menghiasi lantai kamarnya. Tao kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat lima belas menit malam. Dan pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu tak selayaknya masih berkeliaran di jalan selarut ini. Ironisnya, pemuda yang seharusnya sibuk dengan buku-buku dan materi pelajaran ini harus rela membagi waktunya untuk bekerja mencari uang demi meringankan tanggung jawab berat sang kakak yang menjadi satu-satunya keluarga yang dia miliki. Pemuda itu celingukan mencari alamat yang tertulis di secarik kertas yang ia genggam. Bermaksud menghentikan langkahnya seorang wanita yang kebetulan melintas di depannya.

"Maaf, bisakah saya bertanya dimana ala..." Pemuda itu tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, justru merutuki kesalahannya karena menghentikan langkah orang yang salah.

"Yongie?" Wanita itu membelalakkan mata rusanya, meneliti penampakan(?) Taeyong, adiknya, dari atas sampai bawah. Berseragam lengkap, sedikit kusut dan dua kantong paper bag di tangan kirinya. "inikah yang kau maksud dengan belajar kelompok? Bersyukurlah kau tak ditangkap petugas keamanan karena berkeliaran di luar rumah selarut ini!"

"Eh, Nonna" Taeyong hanya bisa tersenyum kaku setengah canggung, karena tengah terpegok kakaknya sedang bekerja paruh waktu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan melipat tangannya, berusaha menunjukkan muka kesalnya meskipun gagal total.

"I..iini, a..aaku.." Taeyong kesulitan menyembunyikan paper bag di tangan kirinya sekaligus mencari alasan.

"Cepat pulang, atau aku akan mengirimu ke asrama" Luhan mengancam dengan membulatkan mata rusanya.

"Ah, nonna ku yang cantik. Jangan marah seperti itu. Nanti cantiknya bisa hilang" Taeyong mencoba merayu Luhan

"Yongie!"

"Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu, setelahnya aku janji nonna akan melihatku duduk manis di flat" Taeyong menganngkat kedua papper bag di tangan kirinya.

"Berikan!" Luhan mengulurkan tangannya

"Ne?"

"Berikan papper bag-nya, biar aku yang antar. Dan kau, cepat pulang" Luhan mengulangi perintah telaknya

"Nonna.."

"Sekarang, Yongie" Dengan lemas Taeyong menyerahkan dua papper bag dan sehelai kertas yang bertuliskan alamat tujuan sebelum melangkah meninggalkan kakaknya dengan langkah ragu. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang melihat punggung kakaknya yang juga bergerak menjauh.

"Tower Palace ,107" Luhan membaca tulisan di kertas itu dengan alis terangkat. Kemudian mendongak menatap bangunan tinggi di depannya. Tanpa terasa bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka. Kedua manik hazelnya menari menelusuri setiap sudut bangunan besar itu.

"Jadi kau yang mengantar pesanan ku? Kau dalam masalah karena terlambat menyampaikannya padaku"

Luhan tercekat. Mata rusanya membulat karena terkejut. Tiba-tiba sosok pria jangkung berkulit kelewat putih dengan wajah datar dan tatapan sedikit ehm.. mengerikan, berdiri angkuh di depannya.

"Ma..maaf" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, tanda menyesal.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya pria pucat itu dengan nada menyelidik

"Lu..luhan" Lirih Luhan mulai sedikit canggung.

"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.yeheeet saya apdet jugak.  
seperti biasa mengetik disela kesibukan kerja.  
** **Gomawo yang udah ripiyu kemaren  
** **maap belom bisa menepati janji buat apdet chap Sunflowers  
** **Mungkin setelah ini saya usahakan**_  
 _ **saya gak banyak mulut kali ini yes.  
**_ _ **.udah yah gitu aja.  
**_ _ **jan lupa RnR.  
**_ _ **pai..pai**_


End file.
